Breakin dishes
by CheRRy BloSSo8m
Summary: Butch and Buttercup have become friends but one Friday afternoon Butch does something that makes Buttercup angry...angry enough to throw knives at his head.One-shot songfic to Breakin dishes by Rihanna


**Breakin' dishes**

**Author's Note: Ok so I have been writing exams and I have like 2 weeks before my next paper and I know that I have not updated any of my stories in a really long time and I wanted to give you guys something to read while I work on the next chapters. **

**So this story is a one shot songfic of Buttercup and Butch to the song Breakin' Dishes by Rihanna. Now when you read this I need you to imagine the song playing throughout the whole story, or you could even play it.**

**I do not own the Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruff boys or the song. Now on with the story...**

Buttercup was in the basement, where the Professor's lab used to be, since he got a new bigger and better one she turned the old one into a gym, working out some stress and frustrations because the last time she lost her temper she blew up half the city and since then her therapist told her to find a better way to vent and release her frustrations. So she took up boxing.

**I don't know who you think I am**

**I don't know who you think I am**

"Stupid Butch!" Buttercup huffed as she hit the punching bag that

**I don't know who you think I am**

**I don't know who you think I am**

"What the hell was he thinking?" she said as she hit the punching bag much harder this time

**He been gone since 3.30(3.30)**

**Been coming home lately at 3.30(3.30)**

**I'm super cool, I've been a fool**

**But now I'm hot and baby you're gonna get it**

Buttercup became lost in her own thoughts and the sound of the music blasting through the gym. She was thinking about a certain forest green eyed, spiky haired menace that had got her in this foul mood. She can't believe that she had actually begun to think of him as a friend. Sure he understood her because there weren't as many super powered teenagers with anger problems as you might think, even if this is Townsville. He understood how anger she could get and that she was impulsive and that made her think that they could be friends.

**Now I ain't trippin, I aint' twisted**

**I ain't demented, well just a little bit (huh)**

Buttercup was thinking about what Butch did to her and the more she thought about it, the more pissed off she got. She was pissed because he did it and then flew off and she was pissed because she let it happen.

**I'm kicking asses, I'm taking names**

The music and her memories soon began to fade as she flashed back to what happened a few hours ago, after school.

***FLASHBACK***

**It was 3.30pm on a lazy Friday afternoon when Buttercup walked out of Math class and was heading to her locker when a familiar voice came from behind her.**

"**Yo, little green...hold up", Butch yelled from behind her**

**She smiled, turned around and greeted her "friend" Butch and asked, "What's cooking big green?"**

"**Nothing much, was just wondering what you had planned for tonight", Butch asked Buttercup as he walked her to her locker**

"**Noting solid right now, but knowing me I will mos prob be chilling, vibing, veging...you know Buttercup things...how about you, any dates planned for tonight", Buttercup asked Butch while she put her text books in her locker, closed it and they started walking towards the door**

**Butch was just about to answer, when an annoyingly familiar voice said, "Butch is taking me out tonight...isn't right Butchie-boo?"**

**Buttercup looked at Butch who looked like he was about to deep fry the puffy haired, spoilt brat named Princess.**

"**Beat it slut, ain't nobody taking you out tonight or any other night", Butch said, sounding very annoyed**

"**But Buchie-boo..." Princess began whining**

"**My name is Butch ok, now get lost before I go back to being a villain and start my reign of terror by killing you", Butch snapped**

"**Yu...You wouldn't do that, besides the Powerpuff boy your with would have to stop you", Princess said trying her best to sound confident**

"**I don't know Princess, Butch gets 10 times stronger when he is mad, he just might do it", Buttercup said crossing her arms across her chest and taking a step back**

"**Oh well...I just remembered, I am late for a manicure...so see ya", Princess said as she vanished into the black limo that nobody had noticed pull up in front of them**

"**Man, what a pain...oh why was I cursed with these good looks", Butch said as he rubbed his chin gently**

"**Whatever", Buttercup said as she rolled her eyes**

"**So anyway, to answer your question...no I have no date tonight, just me, myself and I", Butch said**

"**And your brothers?" Buttercup asked as she stopped to lean on a nearby tree**

"**Triple date with your sisters, Mitch and Robin", Butch said standing in front of her**

"**Oh yeah, Bubbles wanted me to come...think she is trying to set me up on a blind date or something", Buttercup said as she shrugged it off**

"**Boomer wanted me to come to, said he had a girl I would like...you don't think..."Butch said not finishing his sentence**

**They both laughed at the idea of their blonde siblings trying to set the up with each other until silence feel.**

"**Hey Buttercup..." Butch began**

"**Yeah", she answered**

**And without a warning Butch cautiously planned a kiss on Buttercup's lips, at first she was shocked and then she melted into it. Butch was about to detach his lips when Buttercup latched her arms around his neck and started playing with the ends of his hair, while Butch put his arms around Buttercup's slim waist and just as suddenly as it started Butch pulled away from Buttercup.**

"**Butch", was all Buttercup managed to whisper before Butch took to the sky and flew off rather quickly...leaving Buttercup confused and when Buttercup is confused...she gets angry.**

***END OF FLASHBACK**

**I'm on a flame, don't come hoe babe**

**Chorus**

**I'm breakin' dishes up in here**

**All night (uh huh)**

**I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)**

**I'm a fight a man (tonight)**

**Buttercup hit the punching bag hard**

**I'm a fight a man (tonight)**

**She hit it again, twice as hard**

**I'm a fight a man**

**A man, a man, a ma-a-a-aan**

**A man, a man, a ma-a-a-aan**

**Oh**

This time she hit t so hard, it broke into two pieces

**I'm still waiting, come through the door**

**I'm killing time and I'm bleaching ya clothes**

Buttercup walked over to the pile of punching bags, picked one up and placed it on the hook when the broken bag used to be.

**I'm roasting marshmallows on the fire**

**And what I'm burning, is your attire**

Once she had the bag up there she went bag to pretending the punching bag was Butch

**I'm getting restless, I'm getting tested**

**And I can't believe he's always out every night and never checks in**

**Is he cheating?**

**Man I don't know**

**I'm looking round for something else to throw**

The music was making her angrier, she was filled with questions that only Butch could answer but he flew away before she could ask any of them.

**Chorus**

**I'm breakin' dishes up in here**

Buttercup starting kicking the punching bag now and she kicked it so hard the second one broke

**All night (uh huh)**

**I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)**

"Why am I here beating on these bags when I can go beat Butch", Buttercup asked herself as she put the third punching bag on the hook.

**I'm a fight a man (tonight)**

Buttercup flew off towards Mojo's secret (not that big of a secret since it's in the middle of Townsville park) hideout where she knew that Butch would be to confront him.

**I'm a fight a man (tonight)**

**I'm a fight a man**

She grabbed her I-pod, which was playing the music and flew off to find Butch

**A man, a man, a ma-a-a-aan**

**A man, a man, a ma-a-a-aan**

**Oh**

**(Uh uh uh uh uh uh)**

**I don't know who you think I am (I don't know who you think I am)**

When Buttercup arrived at the hideout, she crashed through the roof (the way she and her sisters used to do when they were younger) and found Butch in the kitchen, making what seemed to be a sandwich.

**But I really don't give a damn right now**

"Buttercup, what are you doing here", Butch asked

**(Uh uh uh uh uh uh)**

**If you don't come I'm a huff and puff and**

"Why did you kiss me then fly away Butch?" Buttercup asked angrily

"Why does it matter to you?" Butch asked trying to change the topic

"Cut the crap and tell me now!" Buttercup demanded

"It doesn't matter", Butch said as he started walking out of the kitchen

**Blow this, blow this, ho**

Butch was just about to leave when Buttercup grabbed a nearby plate and threw it towards Butch's head.

She missed and hit the door frame next to his head but she had gotten his attention

"What the hell...are you crazy?' Butch yelled but Buttercup was too bust throwing plates to listen

**Blow this, blow this**

Buttercup kept throwing the plates and Butch kept dodging them effortlessly

"Answer me!" Buttercup demanded

**I'm a blow this, blow this, ho**

Buttercup started throwing knives and forks at him now since she was getting bored of just throwing plates. Butch was now hiding behind the table that he turned over to use as a shield.

**Blow this, blow this**

**I'm a blow this, blow this, ho**

"How am I gonna get her to stop?" Butch asked himself

"I need to get close enough to her to make her stop" Butch said as she started pushing the table forward

**Blow this house, house**

**Down**

**Dishes, breakin' dishes, breakin' dishes**

Buttercup saw through what he was doing and started moving back while still throwing plates, forks and knives.

**Chorus**

**I'm breakin' dishes up in here**

**All night (uh huh)**

"Buttercup...STOP!" Butch yelled

"I will stop when you answer me!" Buttercup yelled back while Butch was still moving closer and she was moving backwards

**I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)**

**I'm a fight a man (tonight)**

"Are you going to tell me?" Buttercup asked while pausing for a small moment

"NO!" Butch yelled which only caused Buttercup to start attacking him with kitchenware again

**I'm a fight a man (tonight)**

**I'm a fight a man**

**A man, a man, a ma-a-a-aan**

"How much of this stuff does Mojo have", Butch asked annoyed that she hasn't run out of weapons yet while slowly moving closer and closer towards her

**A man, a man, a ma-a-a-aan**

**Fight a man**

**A man, a man, a ma-a-a-aaan**

"Butch, this is your last chance...answer my question" Buttercup said without realising what was behind her

Butch saw his opportunity and kept moving towards her

**A man, a man, a ma-a-a-aaan**

**Breakin', breakin', breakin'**

**(Dishes, dishes, dishes)**

"Fine, you want to know why I kissed you." Butch asked still moving in her direction

**Breakin', breakin', breakin'**

**(Dishes, dishes, dishes)**

"The reason I kissed you today was because..." Butch said as he stood up, grabbed Buttercup's hands and pushed her to a wall that she had not seen while she was back away from Butch

**Breakin', breakin', breakin'**

**(Dishes, dishes, dishes)**

"Is because I am in love with you, I have been since we were 5" Butch said as he kissed Buttercup again and all the weapons fell from her hands and she wrapped herself around Butch.

**Author's Note: Don't you guys hate when guys do something thing then they don't tell you why they did it then when you as they try to change the subject...sigh boys. Well there it is a random one-shot songfic that I hope you guys will like. I hope to have finished a chapter by tomorrow, I promise I will work on it tonight and tomorrow but by Tuesday latest you guys will have a new chapter to read...of which story I have no idea but yes there will be something new from me soon. This one-shot should hold you guys until I update my story...I hope. Thank you to everyone for being so patient with me and understanding that school comes first, but I promise...by Tuesday the latest..and today is Sunday...so in two days you guys can PM me and ask for the new chapter...but it won't come to that...hopefully.**


End file.
